


Victory's Preference

by TheApricotDebater



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Hunk, M/M, No one dies in this, Slytherin!Pidge, Triwizard AU, beauxbatons!lance, but theres angst, durmstrang!keith, hunnay, klance, nyallura - Freeform, star crossed lovers, tournament, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApricotDebater/pseuds/TheApricotDebater
Summary: Hogwarts is holding the Triwizard Tournament while Lord Zarkon lurks in the shadows ready to return.The Champions:Allura- Gryfindor and daughter to the headmaster and strives to accomplish her own amazing feats as she follows in Alfor's footsteps.Keith- The Durmstrang champion, arriving to reunite with his older brother Shiro, now the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and ready to start his legacy.Lance- The champion from Beauxbatons, ready to prove himself and make his school, family, and friends proud. All while making sure he outshines the Durmstrang champion.Hunk- A mild-mannered Hufflepuff who just wanted to confess his feelings to the girl of his dreams before he graduated, now he's somehow thrown into this dangerous tournament and about to start his final year-a year he'll never forget.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Hunk."

The seventh-year Hufflepuff turned his head away from the rolling hills of the English countryside to his old Slytherin pal, Pidge, standing in the doorway of the compartment. He said old but really, Pidge was only on her fifth-year, Hunk having met her when she was a first-year. A majority of the school assumed she was a boy when first placed but for some reason Hunk just _knew_ Pidge was a girl. Though he never said anything about it.

Hunk, as a third-year, hadn't paid much attention to the first-years, not until one night were he saw Pidge sneak into the restricted section of the library. Knowing that was against the rules, and just a _bit_ curious, Hunk snuck in after the eleven-year old. Avoiding the library's night guard (a weirdly intelligent and unnerving cat named Kova) he found Pidge hidden in a dark corner reading by wand light.

"What are you doing in here?" Hunk breathed.

But despite the whisper Pidge still jolted into the air, slamming both hands over her mouth to keep from shrieking but the book fell to the floor with a loud thud. There was an awful beat of silence, the two students starring wide-eyed at the abandoned book-then Hunk's ears caught the softest of paw steps. Panicked he pushed the first-year behind a shelf just as Kova turned the corner.

"H-Hey, Kitty," Hunk tried to smile at the freaky feline. "I don't think I got any treats for you."

Behind the cat arrived the blind librarian Narti, a witch who gave the entire school the creeps. And even though she couldn't see him Hunk had no doubt she knew he was there. But maybe she still didn't know Pidge was there. "It's just me," he immediately said before realizing how suspicious that sounded. "But so like-I have a transfiguration exam coming up and like...was hoping to find some more books that could help me out?" He made a show of looking around even thought it was pointless. "Guess I got turned around?" He picked up the book and placed it and it's shelf. "Sorry."

Narti lifted a hand and pointed to the exit and Hunk followed her out of the library knowing he'd get detention for this. But at least Pidge wouldn't be caught.

The next day, when Hunk sat alone in the detention room save for a snoring professor Pidge had snuck into the room to sit across from him.

"Why didn't you rat me out?" she demanded, looking suspicious.

Hunk shrugged, "You're just a first-year you don't need to get a detention record. Besides the teachers adore me, I can survive one measly detention."

Pidge was still frowning but her eyes had softened, "Thanks..."

Hunk smiled, hoping she could see how friendly and trustworthy he was, "What were you doing in there anyway?

Earning Pidge's trust was a slow and taxing feat that consisted of sharing snacks, inviting her to a game of Quidditch (even though Hunk hated the sport), and finding books he thought she'd like. But he finally figured it out on one rainy day after dinner, catching up to Pidge before she could make it to her corridor.

"Come with me," he said before grabbing her arm and leading her into a desolate hallway.

Pidge's brow furrowed as she stopped and pulled her arm back, "What is it?"

Hunk pulled out a folded cloak from his robes, "Here."

Pidge accepted the cloak with a dubious expression, "What's this for?"

Hunk wore the most smug smile of his life, "An invisibility cloak."

Only a few hours later and the two had snuck back into the restricted section under the safety of the cloak, the two flipped through countless dusty pages as Pidge explained who she was: A girl named Katie Holt (Hunk didn't tell her he had already guessed) who was suppose to have gone to a private wizarding school but snuck off to Hogwarts in stead. Both her father and brother had been famous aurors who had vanished while on the hunt for the evil dark wizard Lord Zarkon. Most believed Sam and Matt Holt to be dead but Katie didn't and she was sure Hogwarts with all it's history and secrets would help her find it's malevolent former student.

When Hunk said he'd help her he thought Pidge would cry, apparently she had been on her own in finding her family. And now the two were unlikely friends, hunting for clues to the Holts' whereabouts while still making excellent grades.

"How was your summer?" Hunk asked while Pidge sat across from him.

"Same old same old," she shrugged, 'But at least my mom didn't throw a passive-aggressive fit when she saw me off."

"Well, she worries and you probably put some gray hairs on her head," Hunk gently chastised. Both he and Pidge had been unsure if they'd get to see each other again after that first year, the latter having to go home to face the consequences of her actions. However by some miracle PIdge got her mother to let her stay at Hogwarts.

"I know..." Pidge squirmed guiltily for a few moments before turning her curious eyes back to him. "But what about you?"

It fascinated Pidge to no end that her friend was a muggle-born and spent his summers in a different world.  

Hunk chuckled, "Nothing spectacular, Pidge. I just helped my parents at work." While his mother ran a five-star restaurant his father could fix anything from cars to computers. And since they were both so busy Hunk helped them both in order to spend time with them, picking up quite a few skills as he did so. "Speaking of you got any favorite kinds of sweets? My mom wants to make some for all my friends come Christmas."

Before Pidge could answer the door slid open and in walked another seventh-year, her hair silver flowing locks and her posture something resembling royalty. "Hello, Hunk, hello Pidge," Allura greeted them distractedly, looking around the compartment with an expression of frustration and concern.

"What's wrong, Allura?" Pidge asked the headmaster's daughter.

The Gryfindor let out a huff, "I'm looking for my mice. They always love to run off when I'm distracted."

"They're not in here," Hunk said. "I checked." Since his second-year since when he almost sat on someone's pet toad he had been very careful with checking the compartment for animals before making himself comfortable. "Do you want us to help you look?"

Allura gave them a beseeching look, "Would you mind? I would've asked one of my house-mates but they've all helped me find them countless times over the years..."

Hunk and Pidge were already standing up. Pidge fixed her glasses as she spoke, "No problem, where was the last place you saw them?"

.

Keith was probably the first student to finish packing for the trip. Needing only clothes for the trip to Hogwarts. And while he didn't buzz around like the rest of Durmstrang, excited to see such a famous wizarding school and for the tournament that would be held there, Keith chose to hide his excitement though really he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

After a year he'd finally get to see his brother again.

Shiro had left Keith at the Durmstrang Institute to go and get himself ready to be Hogwarts new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Although Keith wanted to stay with him Shiro preferred he stay at the Institute to continue his education, telling Keith they'd see each other again at Keith's final year when the famous Triwizard Tournament would be held. But that was a year ago and now Keith was going to Hogwarts to join his brother, and, if luck was in his favor, compete in the tournament. And even if that didn't happen he _had_ just performed in the Quidditch World Cup and even if he hadn't taken the victory he _had_ taken the Golden Snitch and ended the game on his terms.

"Already packed?"

Keith turned to see his roommate Rolo walking into the room, grabbing his suitcase from under his bed. Keith supposed the tall, lanky teenager was the closest thing to a friend Keith had. He had never found a need to bond with his classmates as he figured school was for learning, even when Shiro insisted he make some friends. But Rolo was the one student who came close to keeping up with Keith on the Quidditch field and unlike the rest of the team Rolo didn't mind challenging for a game or staying late into the night practicing. So Keith did talk to him on the rare occasions he had something to say, and Keith would listen when Rolo carried the conversation as he always did.

And, Keith would admit, he was attractive.

"I just needed clothes," Keith replied, closing his own suitcase.

Rolo chuckled breathily as he packed his own unfolded piles of clothes, "Don't forget your wand and broom."

"I won't," Keith replied, for a moment thinking Rolo thought he was actually that forgetful but then realized it was just Rolo's teasing.

"You excited then?" the taller student asked as he continued to pack. "Getting to see your brother again? Going to a different school? Think you'll be chosen for the tournament?"

Keith shrugged, "I don't know if I'll get chosen, maybe. But yeah, I am glad to see my brother again."

"What do you think of Hogwarts?"

"I've heard good things," he replied. "At least it'll be warmer than here."

"That's true," Rolo closed his suitcase and lifted his arms up to stretch.

Keith admired his frame for a moment before quickly turned to pick up his suitcase, walking past Rolo to the door. "Is the boat already here?"

"Yeah," the other boy had finished packing and followed Keith out of the room. "Say, I think the Beauxbatons is the other school going to Hogwarts."

"They are," Keith answered.

"Didn't you face their Quidditch team at the World Cup? Aren't worried they'll brag about their victory?"

"I couldn't care less what the Beauxbatons brag about." Which was true, Keith was there to see his brother and join the tournament. He didn't have any intention of making friends, he didn't have any intention of getting mad at the Beauxbatons cause they won at Quidditch. He intented of handling his final year with grace and dignity and nothing would stop him.

.

Lance watched the sky surrounded him on all sides. He _loved_ flying in the Beauxbatons carriage, he _loved_ being in the air. He wondered if his broom could get this much air? He wondered if he had time to try it once they get to Hogwarts-he wondered what Hogwarts would be like? He wondered how many cute girls would be there? He wondered if he would leave with more friends to write to. He wondered-actually no, not this time, he _knew_ he'd be chosen to be the Beauxbaton Champion for the Triwizard Tournament.

"Would you sit _still_!?"

Lance sat next to a beautiful blond girl with glittery amethyst eyes that were currently narrowed in contempt at the classmate beside her. Now normally Lance was a complete gentleman around the ladies but he and Nyma were on bad terms since the first-year when she nearly poisoned his pumpkin juice. So instead he rolled his eyes on her, "Nyma, just because you were too sick to compete in the Quidditch World Cup doesn't mean you have to ruin this trip for everyone."

He didn't expect his words to appease her and he was correct. "You getting lucky and winning the cup doesn't meant you get to keep hitting my ribs with your elbow. We're almost to Hogwarts can't you sit still for _one_ second?" All the Beauxbatons sat in the bottom floor of the carriage, not allowed to move around until the carriage landed and at least for Nyma it was torture. But Lance supposed, in her defense, she was always like this-sweet and unsuspecting to people who don't know her-but a blond, gem-eyed viper to people who _did_ know her.

And Lance was one of those lucky people of the latter.

"It wasn't luck," Lance replied, leaning back against his seat and crossing his legs. "It was pure talent."

Nyma laughed nastily, "No, sweetheart. It was luck. Besides, you were the team seeker and who got the snitch? The Durmstrang seeker."

Lance immediately bristled. He had almost gotten that out of his head. Even though his team won in reality Keith Kogane was the one who won, beating Lance to the snitch though the Beauxbaton seeker definitely spotted it first. It drove Lance crazy, and if he had a chance to meet up with Kogane and get even he _would._

Nyma took note that she had struck a nerve and her mouth twisted into a evil grin, "Of course, Durmstrang's star seeker will no doubt be at Hogwarts. He'll probably be chosen as his school's Champion. Think you'll be able to beat him in such a dangerous tournament?"

Lance took the bait, " _He_ got lucky. Beauxbatons is the best school of the three and soon we'll have the Triwizard Cup to decorate our hall of trophies don't you worry Nyma. A few years from now, you, and Kogane, and all three schools will be telling their children how Lance McClain took home a flawless victory. I'll be Headmaster Blaytz's favorite student though he won't acutally say that out loud. Aw man, I didn't even consider that _I'll_ be telling my adorable and perfect children about their papa's great win. Who knows? Maybe it'll also be the same story of how I met their mama."

"That poor girl," Nyma pitied.

"That's enough you two!" the two were interrupted when Blaytz was suddenly before them, arms crossed. His expression was friendly but they both saw the stern look in his eyes. "We're almost to Hogwarts," he rose his voice to address the rest of his students. "And I expect you all to be on your best behavior. You're representing Beauxbatons and myself not only to Hogwarts and Durmstrang but to some old friends of mine and you will _not_ embarrass me in front of them."

"We won't let you down, sir," Lance straightened in his seat with a nod of determination.

Nyma coughed under her breath, "Suck up."

.

Allura, Hunk, and Pidge found the mice with the kindly Gryfindor Shay who had been idily wandering the Hogwarts Express.

"I fed them a snack from the trolley," the taller girl explained to Allura as she returned the mice. "I hope that was okay."

"It's fine, thank you Shay," Allura breathed in relief then glared down at the four pets that sat in her hand, "All of you are in so much trouble."

While she chastised her pets Shay noticed the other two students with her, "Oh, hello Hunk."

"H-hey, Shay," Hunk greeted from behind Allura's shoulder. _Am I blushing? My face feels hot I think I'm blushing. Can she tell? Should I say something else? Should_ I _thank her for saving the mice? They weren't actually my mice though, would it be weird? I bet it'd be weird. This is our final year should I say something about that? Ask her what she plans to do after graduating? We're standing in the hall though is now the time? Maybe she'll initiate a conversation? That could work. She'd probably like her space. I'll_ -

"I heard that the Triwizard Tournament will be hosted at Hogwarts," Shay turned back to Allura. "Is that true?"

With the mice now roosting on her shoulders Allura nodded to Shay, "Yes, once we get there my father will be explaining it in further detail and how Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be joining us for the year."

Hunk could tell by her posture and tone Allura was planning on joining the tournament. He'd gladly cheer for her. But now Allura was walking past Hunk and Pidge and started to walk away, "We should be at Hogwarts soon. Thank you so much for your help Hunk, Shay, Pidge. I'll see you at the welcome banquet."

Shay was turning to walk away but Hunk tried to stop her, "So, Shay-how was-"

"Not now." Pidge grabbed Hunk's arm and started to drag him back to their compartment. "I need to talk to you."

With a pleasant smile Shay waved goodbye as Hunk was reluctantly led away.

"Are you serious, Pidge?" Hunk demanded once they returned to their compartment, dressed in their school robes. "This is my last chance to tell Shay how I feel and you drag me away?!"

"Sorry," Pidge said, pulling her textbooks together, she didn't sound sorry in the least. "But I need you. After the banquet we need to make a beeline for the library. I heard how someone claimed they spotted Zarkon-"

"Don't say that name," Hunk flinched, no one spoke his name all willy-nilly, it put everyone's nerves on edge.

"I'm not scared of his name, anyway he was spotted near this graveyard and I'm positive I read the name in the school library."

"If it's not in the restricted section why do you need me?" Hunk asked, brow furrowing.

"Cause you're my friend and muse. I get my best  when you're around."

That was not a good reason. "Pidge, you know..." How would he put this? "You _know_ I want to help you find your dad and brother but this is my last year. I can't-I can't spend all my time in the library this year."

Pidge looked at him, and as Hunk feared a flash of defensiveness was making her eyes glare. "What do you mean?"

"Hunk, this is my seventh-year-"

"Yeah, so it's our last chance to find them!"

"There are other ways besides a school library, this is my final year and I need to be planning on what I'm going to do after I graduated." He had a few ideas but nothing concrete yet. "I also _really_ want to tell Shay how I feel. And I want to support our Champion for the Triwizard Tournament."

"You're putting your love life ahead of my family?" Pidge demanded.

"No, but we scored every book in that library, and that's including the restricted area."

"But I have a new lead."

"You have a stranger saying they saw him in a graveyard, a lot of people over the years have claimed to see Zarkon."

Pidge narrowed her eyes into slits then sharply turn her head, "Fine, I get it. You don't think they're still alive. I read you loud and clear."

"That's not what I meant!" Hunk quickly said, "I want to help you I just-"

Pidge slammed the compartment door behind her, leaving Hunk alone as the train whistled to signal it's upcoming stop.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hunk sat with his Hufflepuff house-mates in the dining hall, trying to catch Pidge's eye from the Slytherin table but she had her head buried in a large tome, the kids around her giving her a wide berth as if they could feel her aggravated energy. He would have to get her to talk to him after the welcoming banquet. This was his last year he didn't want to lose his best friend.

The chatter of the four houses immediately went quiet as Headmaster Alfor stood before his podium, his presence catching everyone's attention. He cleared his throat, and spoke, his voice booming and easy to hear in the grand dining hall:

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, it's time I make an announcement. As some of you may already know this will be a lively year as Hogwarts will not only house ourselves but very special guests as well. Our school has been selected to host a legendary event. the Triwizard Tournament, now, for those of you not in the loop-the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical competitions. From each school a single contestant, a Champion, is chosen. But let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted."  Alfor took notice how his words were causing an anxious buzz in the hall. Hunk knew that Alfor was one of the greatest wizards of the time and if he said the tournament was difficult it was, one hundred percent. "But more of that later," he continued with a soft shake of his head. "For now please join me in welcoming ours guests. First, the students of the lovely Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmaster, Professor Blaytz."

Suddenly from outside appeared a group of people wrapping in blue uniforms of the finest silk Hunk had ever seen. And all the students looked like they could be models, walking with poise and confidence that the Hufflepuff could only dream of. Their headmaster, a handsome and muscular man that frankly looked like he belonged at sea smiled cheerfully at Alfor who had come down from his podium to greet them, the two shared a hug that said they had been friends for a long time.

"And let us also welcome our friends from Durmstrang Institute and their Headmaster Thace," Alfor declared right before the next group walked in.

These students were completely different from their Beauxbaton counterparts, wrapped in thick fur cloaks and stoic expressions. They instantly put Hunk, and by the looks of it, several other students, on edge. The tall Headmaster, taller than Alfor and Blaytz gave a polite but formal bow to the two who returned it. Hunk noticed that one student, a boy with a mullet who looked oddly familiar, was looking around the room as if searching for something, he must have not found it as he slumped in on himself, his expression frustrated and worried.

"I'd like the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students to make themselves comfortable," Alfor said to the two groups. "We laid out some extra seating so please choose where you like." His voice rose to include the entire dining hall, "And let us enjoy this marvelous feast!"

Hunk honestly expected the students to pick the Gryfindor table, maybe Ravenclaw. But to his surprise the Beauxbatons chose the Hufflepuff house, and to surprise him even more a lanky boy with sun-kissed skin slid in next to him. "Can I sit here?" he asked Hunk even though he had already sat down, his smile shining and friendly.

"No problem," Hunk said, slightly startled.

The boy started piling his plate with one of everything on the table, "I'm Lance, by the way. Seeker for the Beauxbatons. What's your name?"

"I'm Hunk," he introduced himself. "I'm, uh...good at herbology?"

"Cool," Lance nodded before taking a large bite of potatoes, "Beauxbatons just won the Quidditch World Cup. Did you see it?"

Hunk shook his head, "No, my parents were muggles so I was helping them with their work during the summer."

Lance tilted his head to the side, speaking around a mouthful of pot roast, "Oh, you're a muggle-born. My mom is one too, and her whole family. But once my dad introduced her to the world of magic she never went back."

Hunk chuckled, which looked to please the Beauxbaton student greatly. "My parents were pretty blown away when they found out I could use magic. But I keep it under wraps we have some pretty...nosy and judge-y neighbors."

"I get it," Lance replied. He took a sip from his goblet then looked around, his eyes went to the Slytherin table and his eyes narrowed with venom.

It instantly made Hunk nervous and he tried to follow his gaze, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Lance replied, turning back to his food. "Just my rival is sitting with the Slytherins."

"Rival?"

"The Seeker for the Durmstrang Quidditch team, Keith Kogane. Of course my team won the World Cup but I still should've caught the Snitch."

"Wait you guys won without catching the Golden Snitch?"

Lance's smile was smug, "Yep, we didn't get to the World Cup for nothing my friend. Maybe I can show you a few of my moves before the year's over. If I don't get chosen as the Beauxbaton Champion anyway."

"Ah, you're going to sign up?"

Lance nodded, "Yep, and I bet Mullet will too. What about you?"

"Oh, no, no, no," Hunk quickly shook his head and waved away such a notion. "I'm going to have a nice quiet year. Pass all my classes. Figure out what I'm doing after I graduate. Tell Shay I love her. Maybe-"

"Who's Shay?" Lance leaned forward, eyes bright and looking incredibly excited.

"Oh-" Hunk turned red, "She's...she's just a girl...that I know."

"That you _love_ ," Lance said in a teasing way. "But it's your seventh-year and you haven't told her. So, you're too nervous?"

"Well...yeah," Hunk admitted. There was no use trying to deny it, it was obvious.

"Then lucky for you you're friends with Lance McClain, I know the ladies like the back of my hand and I can help you win this fair lady's heart."

From a few chairs across the table a girl with blond hair and pretty eyes let out a harsh bark of laughter.

.

Allura stayed behind after the banquet was finished and the young witches and wizards left, waiting outside of the dinning hall for her father. But to her dismay the first teacher to walk out was the Potions teacher, Professor Lotor. The two shared a glare when he saw her, he was the youngest teacher at Hogwarts and while she trusted her father she had no idea why he would hire the son of one of the most evil forces known to wizarding kind.

"Shouldn't you be in the Gryfindor common room?" he asked, his silver eyebrows rising toward his hairline.

She lifted her chin, "I am waiting to speak to my father."

"He's talking with our guests, you should give him his privacy."

"I'll-" Allura was cut off when her Head of House and family friend Coran appeared behind Lotor.

"Allura, what are you up to?" he asked, stepping around Lotor to face her. The Potions professor didn't say anything as he walked away.

"I wanted to talk to father," Allura replied, "Isn't Blaytz one of his old friends? I'd like to meet him, and Headmaster Thace."

"And you will," Coran nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder. "But right now I think they'd like the time to catch up, reminiscence about old times and the like."

Allura's shoulders fell in disappointment, she'd be happy to argue with Lotor. But Coran was as second father to her and she respected and loved him to much to do so to him. But Coran took note of her obvious disappointment and continued, "If you're not tired why don't you go and talk with one of our guests? Make some new friends that you can see again years later and reminiscence about the old times."

Allura nodded, "Alright, Coran. I'll do that."

"That's my girl," Coran patted her shoulder with a proud smile before walking back into the dinning hall to join the other teachers.

Still put out Allura walked off, deciding that between the two schools the Beauxbatons looked to be more sociable. She didn't have to look for long, seeing a blond girl in Beauxbaton blue sitting on a nearby bench and looking out to the night sky that roiled with the promise of an upcoming storm. Allura broke into a smile and walked forward, standing before the girl and clearing her throat: "Excuse me?"

The stranger slowly turned her head to look at Allura with eyes of amethyst, "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to say welcome," Allura said cheerfully, even offering a small curtsy. "My name is Allura Altea, the daughter of the Hogwarts Headmaster."

"Congratulations," the girl replied, her voice dull. "I'm Nyma."

Allura straightened, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Nyma. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

Nyma's blond brow lowered and she looked over Allura as if she thought the Gryfindor was lying. "I'm sure it'll be fine." She slid off her bench and started to slink off.

Allura followed to keep in step with her, "If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask, or if you have any questions, odds are I'll know it."

"Confident," the girl smirked, keeping her eyes forward.

Allura frowned, perhaps this was the wrong Beauxbaton to be social with. She carried herself like a cat and the way she spoke made it sound like she considered Allura a silly child. But still, maybe she just needed to be warmed up: "Do you plan to try your luck in the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Do you?" she shot back.

Perhaps talking about herself would have Nyma open up, "I do actually. I hope to leave a legacy here, and make my father proud."

Nyma nodded, "Good for you."

Allura was quiet for a moment and then when Nyma didn't say more she pressed, "What about you?"

"What about what?"

Her silver brow furrowed, "Are you going to put your name in the goblet of fire?"

"Absolutely not," Nyma answered, "I think the entire thing is ridiculous and a waste of time." She looked at Allura, "Kinda like this conversation."

The Gryfindor stopped in her tracks as Nyma kept walking, waving a half-hearted goodbye without looking back, "Go be besties with someone else Princess. I'm not interested."

.

The Great Hall was crowded with the students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. In the center of the hall was the goblet of fire, burning with blue fire and guarded by a circular age line.  A few students had already placed their names in the cup, Hunk having clapped when Allura did so. She had given her supporters a friendly smile before walking out, apparently not in the mood to socialize which is unlike her.

Hunk was sitting a few feet away from Pidge who wasn't paying any attention to anything around her, her head buried in the same thick tome she had been reading at the welcoming banquet. Hunk had tried to talk to her several times but she kept ignoring him, and it wasn't in Hunk's nature to try and force a conversation. He let out a soft sigh and his shoulders fell, right before someone sat next to him.

"Did you get into an argument with Pidge?" Shay asked, looking worried for him.

Hunk immediately straightened up, causing their shoulders to brush and for his face to go red, "Oh-uh, well...yeah, something like that. I'm trying to get him to talk to me."

"Can I ask what happened?"

Hunk didn't want to reveal Pidge's secrets, "We just hit a rough patch. We'll get through it."

Shay nodded, "I am sure you will. You've been friends since she was a first-year. It was very sweet of you, not many others seem to want to speak with her."

"Th-thanks, it was nothing..." Hunk struggled to keep talking, "What do you think of the tournament?"

"I hope it won't be as dangerous as Headmaster Alfor warned," Shay fretted, holding her hand over her chest. "I know it's in order to build better relations amongst are schools but...still I worry."

"It'll be alright," Hunk assured, moving his hand to pat her shoulder but then decided against it. "The cup will only pick the students who can handle the tasks."

Shay nodded, right before the Beauxbatons let out claps, appreciative whistles, and soft chuckles as Lance walked into the room, folded paper in hand and proud grin on his face as he sauntered to the cup.

"Hey, Lance!" Hunk called out, embarrassed by how loud he was.

But Lance looked to him and smiled warmly, "Hey, Hunk!" He then noticed Shay beside the Hufflepuff and his smile twisted into something knowing and teasing. But he said no more as he dropped his name into the goblet, the fire sparking as it swallowed the paper and the Beauxbatons clapped one more time. But then went quiet as Keith Kogane from the Durmstrangs walked in, accompanied by Thace. Lance, noting the silence, turned around and instantly glared when he saw the Durmstrang student.

"Lance doesn't like him," Hunk whispered to Shay. She was an observant girl and would notice the obvious animosity. "He's upset Keith Kogane got the Golden Snitch at the World Cup."

"I see," Shay replied, eyes on the two teenagers.

Lance had stepped aside, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as Keith placed a piece of paper in the goblet that devoured the slip of paper happily. He then glanced at Lance who sniffed haughtily, "Kogane."

The boy's brow furrowed, "Um...you?"

Lance fumed at Keith's confused expression. "I'm Lance. Lance McClain... _The Beauxbaton Seeker_."

"Oh," Keith said lamely, "Okay." He looked incredibly uncomfortable and eager to leave and honestly Hunk couldn't help feeling a kinship with the popular Durmstrang.

Lance still looked furious as Keith backed away before turning on his heel and walking off, followed by Thace who didn't look like he was fazed in the slightest.

"I can't _believe_ him!" Lance hissed furiously, sitting down on the other side of Hunk. "He doesn't even remember me?!"

"Sorry, bud," Hunk soothed, much more comfortable with patting Lance on his back.

"Oh don't you worry about me," Lance immediately lifted his chin with a proud and determined gleam. "I'm gonna make him remember me by beating him at the Triwizard Tournament. And then he'll be like 'Oh, hello Lance McClain Triwizard Champion'. And I'll be all, 'hey....you'." He then shook his head, "But enough about me." He leaned past Hunk to give Shay a flashing smile, "Who are you?"

"My name is Shay," she nodded politely, pretty smile in place. "I'm a Gryfindor. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too," Lance said smoothly and Hunk wished he could be as calm and collected around her. Lance moved back to his seat, "So what do you Hogwarts kids do for fun? Got a Quidditch field?"

"Of course," Hunk replied and then Lance grabbed his arm and dragged him to his feet.

"Show me," Lance insisted, linking their arms together. "Shay, wanna come?"

"Oh," she blinked in surprise before smiling gratefully. "Yes, I'd like too."

Before Lance led the two away Hunk took a second to glance back at Pidge, only to see her glaring above her book, right at the three.

.

"Did you put your name in the cup?"

Keith sat in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, before the desk of Shiro who sat on the other end. The two reunited brothers were enjoying a cup of tea before lunch. Keith took a sip of his cup before speaking, "Of course."

"Nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous?" Keith asked, arching an eyebrow. "I'm about to graduate, I was taught at Durmstrang Institute, you've tutored me. I couldn't be more prepared unless I cheated and knew what all the tasks were."

Shiro chuckled softly, looking tired and apparently now carrying a flask around that he drank religiously. When asked what was in it Shiro had stated it was coffee mixed with his own special ingredient to keep him awake and focused. Being a rookie in the teaching field was a very taxing thing, Keith's brother informed him. "How do you like Hogwarts?"

"It's warmer than the institute," Keith replied, looking around the brick walls and large windows. "I think it's fairly impressive, though the different Houses seem a little unnecessary. And I never had someone try to stab me with their eyeballs at Durmstrang."

"Pardon?" Shiro let out a confused chuckle. "What Hogwarts student did you upset?"

"It wasn't a Hogwarts student he was from Beauxbatons," Keith explained, "He's their Seeker. And...doesn't like me? I guess?"

"Don't let it bother you," Shiro comforted him, pouring another cup of tea. "While it's important to be social at times like this-if you're chosen as a Champion I want you to be prepared." He quickly added, before Keith could comment, "I'm your brother, Keith. Of course I'm going to worry about you, no matter how talented you are."

Keith didn't comment, he was just glad to finally spend time with his brother. "You've had a few classes now, right? Do you like being a professor."

Shiro nodded, "Yeah, though I don't know how much some of the kids like me. They weren't overly fond of me teaching the unforgivable curses."

"But it's something they need to know," Keith pointed out loyally. "And you were an auror, you know exactly how dangerous it is out there." His eyes didn't move but they both were suddenly aware of Shiro's lack of a right hand. Shiro clutched the robes that hid his stump, something he hadn't done in ages. "They're lucky to have a teacher like you."

Shiro smiled warmly, "Thanks, Keith."

.

Even though Hunk had barely gotten his broom off the Quidditch field Lance considered the afternoon a success, his new best friend got to spend time with his dream girl (and Lance could see why Hunk liked Shay she was literally an angel), _and_ he got to blow off steam from not being recognized by Keith Kogane. Honestly who did that mullet think he was? Lance would show him.

Now, as the entire school sat in the dining hall, they all waited with baited breath. The Triwizard Champions would be chosen tonight. And despite how much confidence Lance showed to his classmates and friends...he was incredibly nervous. He wasn't the only Beauxbaton who put his name in the goblet. And the others who did had been incredibly skilled. There was the possibility that the goblet would deem them worthy over him. Of course Lance would cheer on whoever was chosen but...he really wanted a chance to prove he was a talented wizard and deserved to become the Triwizard Champion...

His pessimistic thoughts were halted when the goblet appeared, placed before Alfor's podium. The excited chatter of the room died down without the Headmaster's prompting.

"The moment you've all been waiting for," Alfor began. "The Champion selection!" There was thunderous applause as he stepped before the goblet, the blue fire burned red and a slip of paper, slightly burned fluttered into his hand: "The Durmstrang Champion is...Keith Kogane!"

The thunderous applause grew and Lance felt a twisting in his gut as Keith 'humbly' accepted the slip of paper, shaking Alfor's hand before being led into a back room where the Champions would wait before the selection. If Lance didn't get chosen...he'd probably never get a chance to prove his worth against his rival.

The fire gifted Alfor with another piece of paper, his face momentarily flashing with both pride and worry before speaking, "The Hogwarts Champion...Allura Altea."

Applause for Allura was even louder as she gracefully walked to her father and accepted her name, he held her hand for a moment before she walked out of the room to join Keith. She had looked incredibly confident the whole time and Lance admired her for it, she definitely would be a formidable Champion to face.

And then the goblet gave Alfor the last slip of paper and Lance held his breath, as did the rest of his classmates. _Please...please give me this, this is my moment...please_."

"The Beauxbaton Champion is...Lance McClain!"

He couldn't hear his school's congratulations for the blood rushing through his ears. He stood up on legs that he felt would give any moment and shook Alfor's hand before walking away to join Keith and Allura. He had done it, the goblet had chosen _him_. He'd be a part of one of the most incredible tournaments in wizard history, he could prove his worth against Keith, he could have his own legacy.

He had a shot.

This was his moment.

.

Hunk clapped as Lance disappeared. He was happy for both him and Allura, granted he didn't know much about Lance's talent in magic. But the same goblet that chose him chose Allura, and he knew she was the top in her class. They would be fine, and he'd support them both, along with Keith, he wouldn't play favorites.

But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted (as well as Alfor's finishing words), when the goblet's blue flames suddenly sparked flame once again-and a name flew into Alfor's fingers. The whole dining hall went dead silence as the Headmaster stared at it in utter confusion, the other professors, standing near their table, all shared confused looks.

Then Alfor spoke, his usual suave voice confused: "Hunk Garret?"

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hunk," a Hufflepuff girl whispered next to him, "Hunk, get _up_."

He was pushed out of his seat and just barely caught himself from falling onto his face. _No, no, no, no_ _, this is a mistake. It's a joke. Alfor's about to tell everyone the misunderstanding and let me sit back down. I am_ not _a Champion_. As he walked past the students he noticed Pidge staring at him with absolute horror and he forced himself to not stop and tell her that this was a mistake, he hadn't put his name in the goblet of fire, he didn't want the eternal glory the Triwizard Tournament promised. But instead Hunk stopped before his Headmaster who looked at his student as if he Hunk wasn't the boy Alfor had thought he was. He silently extended the slip of paper to Hunk who accepted it with a shaking hand and walked away to the room the other Champ- _the_ Champions went to.

The room was decorated with old antiques and furniture, the three Champions standing before a roaring fireplace, Lance relaxing on an old armchair, Keith leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, and Allura standing before the fireplace, the illumination outlining her figure and making her look poised and dignified.

"Hunk!" Lance greeted happily, looking over his shoulder at the newcomer. Keith and Allura turned to look at him in unison, not looking the least bit surprised to see him.

Allura spoke, "Do we need to come back to the dining hall?"

 _Oh, they think I'm just here to bring them back out..._ If Hunk was going to tell them the truth he would never know because the words had barely left Allura's lips before the sound of several foosteps and furious voices reached their ears and all the professors came storming in. Lance and Keith stood at attention and Hunk nearly jumped out of his skin right before Alfor grabbed his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.

"Hunk. Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

The Hufflepuff quickly shook his head, "No-no, sir, I didn't."

"You didn't ask anyone else to put your name in?"

"No sir!"

"You're positive?"

"Yes, sir. Course sir!"

Thace let out an aggravated snarl from the side of the crowd of professors, "He's lying!"

Gyrgan, the Head of Hufflepuff, growled in the Durmstrang's direction, "He is not!"

"He can't be lying," Shiro replied, "The Goblet is an incredibly powerful magical object, even if Mr. Garret did put his name in it is only supposed to choose one Champion from each House. No teenager, even a seventh-year, would be able to manipulate it."

Thace had turned his glare from Gyrgan to Shiro, "It looks like you've put an awful lot of thought into it."

Shiro met the professor's eyes with a cold stare, "Not too long ago it was my job to think as Dark Wizards do, Thace. Or do you not remember?"

"Enough, both of you!" Alfor ordered, having released Hunk and now pacing around the room.

Allura finally spoke up, "Father, what's going on?"

Headmaster Alfor looked at Hunk, chin in hand and eyes flashing with a million in one thoughts. "...Is there any way around this?"

Trigel answered with a soft shake of her head, "It's a binding magical contract...we can't break it."

Alfor let out a low breath, his expression apologetic as he looked at Hunk, "Then it's official, we have four Champions for the Triwizard Tournament."

" _WHAT_!?!" the other three Champions yelled in unison before talking over each others.

"There can't be _two_ Hogwarts Champions! That's unfair!"

"Father there must be a way you can fix it! You could contact the Ministry!"

"How could someone fool the goblet like that? If a seventh-year did it then it's obviously not as impressive as you make it out to be."

"I DIDN'T PUT MY NAME IN THAT GOBLET!" Hunk interrupted them, his panic causing his breath to turn ragged. He was going to throw up. He was going to be in a tournament known for how dangerous it was, he was going to go up against Allura who was one of the most talented witches at Hogwarts, and then there was Keith who was as intimating as the rest of his school.

He flinched when Allura looked at him, her expression dark. Did she really think he was trying to steal the glory from her? He looked at Lance who looked incredibly confused, he had no idea what to think. While Keith watched Hunk with an unreadable expression. He suddenly wondered what the people outside the room were thinking, what Pidge and Shay were thinking. He wondered if he could drop out and go home.

Alfor waved his hand at the four, "I want to talk to the professors alone, all of you go rest and relax. I'll explain all the tournament details later."

.

The walk through the Hogwarts halls was an awkward one between the four Champions. Hunk wished a black hole would open up and swallow him whole. Lance was looking around at the other three as if he wanted to lighten the mood but had no idea how. Keith looked indifferent. But Allura, Hunk could _feel_ her aggravation and he desperately wanted to tell her this wasn't his fault, he didn't want to try and upstage her.

"Lance, Keith," Allura spoke and the stiff words looked to alarm both boys.

"Yeah?" Keith asked.

"I want you both to know that this...unfortunate accident is not my father's fault. He had nothing to do with this."

"Oh, we're not- _I'm_ not blaming him," Lance quickly assured her. "Yeah it's weird but the goblet chose you first, why would he have you face _another_ student?"

Keith shrugged a shoulder, "It doesn't matter to me. Just one more opponent I'll beat when I win."

Lance's worried expression quickly melted into irritation as he snapped his head around to scowl at the Durmstrang student, " _When_  you win?"

Keith's violet eyes looked at Lance with a cool, detached expression, "Yes."

Lance opened his mouth to strike but Allura cut them off, "Please don't argue right now. We should all go and...rest. Yes, rest." She continued to mumble but was clearly no longer talking to them. Lance let out one more huff at Keith before stomping off to the school grounds were the Beauxbaton carriage was parked. Keith rolled his eyes and headed to the lake where the Durmstrang ship waited.

Allura and Hunk walked together for a few more minutes. "You won't tell me why or how you did it, will you?"

Hunk beseeched her, "I swear to you Allura, I didn't put my name in the goblet. I don't want to do this!"

She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly, "Okay. Goodnight, Hunk." She turned and walked away to the Gryfindor common room, leaving Hunk not knowing what else he could say to make people believe him.

With a heavy heart he walked to the Hufflepuff common room, hoping to get some sleep before dealing with whatever disasters tomorrow would throw at him. But to his surprise there was two people standing beside the common room entrance: Pidge and Shay.

"HUNK!" they both cried out and rushed him, for a brief second he thought they would tackle him to the ground but then he was enveloped into a hug.

Shay was the first to pull back, holding his shoulders in her hands, "Are you alright? How did this happen?"

"I have no idea," he moaned.

"We'll figure it out," Pidge promised, her tiny arms still around her friend as if he would vanish if she let go.

Their words made Hunk blink, "You believe me?"

Shay's head tilted to the right, golden eyes confused, "Of course we do. Why wouldn't we?"

Those words nearly brought Hunk to tears and he wrapped an arm around Pidge who he could've sworn was shaking. "Thanks. Really. I needed to hear that." He then let out a soft yawn and Shay stepped away.

"You're tired. We'll leave you to rest."

Pidge reluctantly pulled away and looked up at her friend, "But we're on your side, alright?"

He smiled down at her, "Alright."

Shay bid them both goodnight and, with one more worried look at Hunk, left to return to the Gryfindor tower. Hunk turned back to Pidge who didn't budge. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking distraught. "About how I acted on the train. It was selfish of me."

"No, I get it," he assured her. "You were upset. I'd probably have done the same thing if I was in your place."

Like all that time ago Pidge once again looked ready to cry, "Hunk...I'm gonna make sure you get out of this tournament safe and sound. Okay?"

He was just happy to have his friend on his side. "Okay."

.

The next morning after breakfast the Champions were told it was up to them to figure out what the first task would be and they were not suppose to ask someone for help and that they would soon have a weighing of the wands and an interview for the Daily Prophet. And until then Lance was going to prove to Keith Kogane that he wasn't going to win the Triwizard Tournament.

"I mean, really," Lance was sitting in the courtyard next to Nyma. "Who does he think he is? He doesn't know what me and even Hunk are capable of? And Allura is the daughter of a Headmaster does he really think she doesn't know what she's doing?!"

"You tell him, sweetie," Nyma said in a bored voice, leaning back on her hands as she gazed around at the other students who were in the courtyard. "He's incredibly handsome and you can't get him out of your head."

Lance scowled at her, "You haven't listened to a word I've said, have you?"

"Oh no, I have," Nyma said, not meeting his eyes. "I've listened since breakfast and the one word you've repeated over and over again is Keith and Kogane. I.E. you can't get him out of your head, which is adorable but why don't you talk to him about your crush instead of me?"

"I need to find someone else to talk to," Lance replied, looking around for just that. He smiled when he saw Hunk and a small Slytherin walk into the courtyard. "See ya later, Nyma."

"Let's not and say we did," she said in farewell as Lance ran off.

"Hunk, Hunk!" Lance jogged over to the other Champion and immediately the larger boy looked on edge and the small kid stepped in front of him protectively.

"What do you want?" the Slytherin asked with venom in his voice.

Lance took a step back, slightly unnerved, "I uh...I wanted to talk to Hunk? Can I do that?"

Hunk stepped around his friend, "It's okay, Pidge. What's up Lance?"

"Look, I-I should apologize for how I acted yesterday. You spent the whole day with me and you would've told us the truth if you had put your name in the goblet. I'm sorry."

Hunk looked relieved and the Slytherin called Pidge looked less hostile. "Thanks, Lance. I appreciate it."

Lance waved the gratitude off, "Don't worry about it. Who's your friend?"

Hunk introduced the two and the three made their way to a vacant bench where Lance got to complain about Keith without being judged for it. He quickly warmed up to Pidge when she started joking about how silly his mullet was and Hunk just silently listened with one or two nods thrown in. Lance was in love with these two and felt even more guilty he blamed Hunk for the goblet. He was just about to take a break and ask if the two wanted to get a snack when a familiar someone walked into the courtyard.

"Hey, Mullet," Lance snarled with a mean smile.

Keith glanced at them and lifted a dark eyebrow, "Hello Hunk, hello small Slytherin."

"I'm not that small," Pidge muttered under his breath.

Lance snorted and rolled his eyes, " _Reeeal_ mature, Kogane. But hey, you're intimidated by me. I get it."

Keith looked skyward as if he was praying for patience, "You literally just called me Mullet."

"That's the only memorial thing about you," Lance mocked with a lift of his chin.

But instead of scowling or walking away Keith smirked, "Really? Cause I think a majority of the world is going to remember that I stole the snitch from you at the World Cup."

Lance jumped to his feet, " _That's it_!" He pointed a finger at Keith, "You and me, dual, right now!"

"My pleasure," Keith replied. Instantly Hunk, Pidge, and several students in ear shot scrambled to a safe distance.

Hunk and Pidge hid behind a column. "This is a bad idea," Hunk moaned. "This is a very bad idea."

But the Slytherin was grinning with excitement, "But it's gonna be an entertaining bad idea!"

Lance stood on one end of the courtyard, Keith the other and wands at the ready. Keith might be (slightly) better as a Seeker but he didn't know how good Lance was at spells, Blaytz always praised him for learning spells ahead of his year _and_ Lance came from a long line of exceptional spell-casters. This was going to go incredibly well in his favor.

At least it would've been. If not for the witch known as Nyma.

Lance was quick, moving his wand up in the air to shoot a show-stopping spell-when Nyma suddenly shrieked: "DON'T MISS!"

The sudden yell startled Lance, the spell flying from his wand...and completely missing Keith. Students screamed and jumped out of the way and then there was a furious and panicked squeak. Everyone stepped away to reveal a silver ferret running around, snarling and looking ready to tear into anyone that got too close. And Lance knew right away that ferret had once been a person.

Then Hunk cried out, "Professor Lotor!"

 _Oh_.

Pidge, Nyma, and several other students were bowed over laughing, but Keith looked as terrified as Lance felt. He glanced at the Beauxbaton and for once they both thought the same thing. They turned on their heels and ran, and Lance didn't plan on stopping until he was safely back at Beauxbaton Academy of Magic.

.

Allura found out fairly quickly that a student had turned Professor Lotor into a ferret. After being impressed that a student knew such an advanced feat of magic she asked how Lotor was doing and who the student was. Trigel had changed him back but he didn't get a look at the student and none of the witnesses were telling. Allura honestly couldn't blame them, many students of Hogwarts wished to turn Lotor into a ferret.

Still she wanted to figure out who was behind it. Anything to get her mind off the Triwizard Tournament, at least until she could calm down about their being two Hogwarts Champion. She knew it was unfair to blame Hunk, he wore his heart on his sleeve and couldn't lie about something so serious. And he wasn't a thrill-seeker, he wasn't interested in glory and riches. But he was also a more talented wizard than he gave himself credit for, if he realized that he had a fair chance at winning and honestly Allura couldn't see any other way to paint a legacy as great as her father's. She just wanted to be like him, to make him and her mother proud, to leave her mark on Hogwarts. Of course she could go and be an Auror, but many very talented witches and wizards were Aurors, like the long lost Holts. She had met Sam Holt when she was a small child and told of how amazing he was... Even Zarkon had once been an auror.

Allura needed something better than that.

She needed her mice, the four rodents always cheered her up. They always ran off, not much for cages, and she stopped being worried long ago. They were incredibly smart and knew how to stay out of danger...but they were quite awful at staying out of trouble.

And as if her thoughts had summoned them there was a sudden scream a few feet away. Allura recognized that scream, having heard it since her first-year. She hurried through her hallway, turned a corner-and burst into laughter.

" _Shut up_!" Nyma hissed, crouched in the hall's window. "These pests won't go away!"

Allura's four mice scurried over to her when she knelt down and held her hands out. She stood up with two on each shoulder and smirked at Nyma who was still crouching in the window. "These are my friends, Platt, Chulatt, Plachu, and Chuchule. Say hello everyone."

They squeaked happily and Nyma shuddered, "Why do you have rats as pets?"

"They're not rats. They're mice. And they're actually very cute and sweet if you gave them a chance."

Nyma sniffed, "No thanks, Princess."

Allura's brow furrowed, "My name isn't princess."

"I don't care."

She placed her hands on her hips, "How many friends do you have with that attitude?"

"If you try giving me a lecture I'll hex you," Nyma warned.

"I wouldn't waste my breathe. Are you just going to roost there all day?" The girl was _still_ in the window.

Nyma leaned back as if to get in a more comfortable position, "I could. If I want to."

"Feel free," Allura stepped forward a few paces. "But if you _do_ want to get down I can help."

"Don't feel the need to be nice, Princess."

Allura let out an aggravated sigh, "Sorry-but unlike you I'm _naturally_ nice. Now do you want some help down or not?"

Nyma's eyes looked at the mice and Allura spoke to them, "Babies, please wait over there, will you? I'll treat you to a snack later." The four mice obeyed, climbing off her shoulders and scampering away to a distance that would make Nyma feel more comfortable.

Allura extended her hands out to Nyma, "Be careful, it's a bigger drop than it looks."

"I'm fine-" Nyma moved to brace for a jump but ended up slipping and flailing for a few perilous seconds before she fell, crashing into Allura who caught her but fell to the ground from the impact. The two girls tangled and groaning in pain before Nyma pushed herself off Allura, standing up and looking flustered as she dusted herself off.

Allura moved to her feet as the mice returned to her side, squeaking in concern, "Has anyone ever told you you're incredibly graceful?"

"Has anyone ever told you have a _fantastic_ sense of humor?" Nyma shot back, arms crossed and keeping a safe distance from the mice.

Allura smiled teasingly and curtsied, "I try." When the girl was as red as a tomato her sour attitude was much easier to endure.  "But while you're here, do you know about Professor Lotor being turned into a ferret?"

Nyma smirked evilly, "I was a lucky, lucky witness to that event."

"Then you know who did it?"

"Yes, but I'm not telling you. I might not like the kid who did it but I'm incredibly loyal to those who make me laugh."

"I wasn't going to turn them in," Allura replied. "Honestly I'd probably thank them. I can't stand Lotor and regret I missed it."

Nyma looked her over, smirk still in place, "Not a very responsible thing to say, Princess. What would your father say?"

"I don't always do what my father says."

"Oh I bet you do," Nyma mocked. "I bet your Daddy's little girl."

Allura let out a disgusted scoff and turned around, "Well, this conversation has been memorable but I promised my mice a snack."

Nyma's words stopped her, "Shouldn't you be figuring out what the first task is?"

Allura looked over her shoulder at Nyma, the girl's arms were still crossed, her stance relaxed and confident, her expression cool and apathetic. Her question caught Allura off guard, what did this near stranger care? Perhaps she was curious, though a paranoid part of her wondered if she was looking for clues for Lance, he was her classmate after all and no doubt wanted him to win. "I'm currently trying to get my mind off the tournament."

Nyma's lips curled in disbelief, " _Whyyy_?"

Allura turned completely, Nyma didn't know her, Allura didn't have to keep up any airs with her. "Say you were chosen the Beauxbaton Champion...but then Lance was chosen as well. Wouldn't you be frustrated? Wouldn't you be...upset that you are not the lone Champion of your school? That you now have to share it with someone who doesn't even want to be a part of the Triwizard Tournament?"

Nyma's brow furrowed, "I...guess?"

"But I know it's unfair. I know this isn't Hunk's fault, I don't know who manipulated the goblet but it wasn't him. And yet I'm still so angry, I can't help it." She met Nyma's eyes, "What would you do if you were me?"

Nyma looked to be thinking Allura's words over, which surprised the Gryfindor, but not as much as the fact that Allura had actually said all that to a relative stranger. She hadn't said anything to her father or even Coran, but that was because she didn't wan to burden her father and she didn't want Coran to see how upset she was. She wanted to be strong, untouchable, in their eyes. A young witch who would grow into her legacy, make her Altea bloodline proud, wanted her mother to look down at her and smile. But Nyma was a foreign student who would only be here for a few months, she said herself she didn't care, Allura didn't have to worry about her reputation around Nyma.

"If I was the Hogwarts Headmaster's daughter..." she finally spoke, her voice slow and thoughtful. "I'd get a pet snake, because everyone else would only get an owl, cat, or toad. I'd eat as many sweets as I want, maybe even sit with the teachers, I'd be late on all my homework, oh, I'd definitely join the Quidditch team on first-year."

Allura turned, ready to leave since Nyma was only making jokes-"But I'd also remember I'm more than just my father's daughter." Allura stopped. "And like, if I wanted to prove I was my own self yeah I guess I would be mad if things didn't go as planed. Especially if that thing that didn't go as planed was because of some poor guy who didn't mean to mess things up anyway."

When she was finished speaking Nyma looked at Allura who was staring at her with wide eyes and a slack jaw. The blond Beauxbaton looked uncomfortable, "Stop staring. You're weird."

"And you're...not what I was expecting."

.

Ezor Glenn was the most gossip-y of the journalists at the Daily Prophet, always smiling, always having a quill at her side, and caring more for someone's personal life over any giant event. So, after the four Champion had their pictures taken for the news she sat them before her in the empty classroom (none of them wanted to hide in a broom closet with her), quill at the ready and eyes and ears hungry for 'news'.

"Ladies first, Allura," Ezor smiled at the Gryfindor who looked incredibly uneasy. "You're the daughter of Headmaster Alfor, what's it like trying to fill his footsteps?"

"I-I wouldn't say I was trying to fill his footsteps?" Alllura began awkwardly. "I just want to make my own legacy. And I'd like to make him proud as well?"

Ezor nodded thoughtfully, the quill beside her a blur as it wrote on crisp parchment. "How about the Durmstrang Champion?" Ezor grinned cheekily at Keith, "Can I ask _you_ a question?"

"If you must," he replied drolly.

"It must be taxing," she said with a empathetic pout, "Becoming a Triwizard Champion only weeks after competing in the Quidditch World Cup. Even though, Durmstrang didn't win did they?"

"No they didn't," Lance smirked in his seat between Hunk and Allura. "The Beauxbatons did."

"Mm-hmm," Ezor said turning her attention from Lance back to Keith. "And how does that make you feel, Keith?"

Keith turned his eyes back to her, "That I caught the snitch and ended the game on my own terms."

"Fascinating..." Ezor hummed thoughtfully. "What does our surprise Champion have to say?"

Her sudden change in topic had the four blinking and glancing at each other in confusion. Hunk cleared his throat, "I, um...I don't follow Quidditch much? Sorry?"

"Oh, that's not what I was asking you," Ezor laughed, though her quill hadn't stopped moving since the interview began. "What do you have to say about sneaking your name into the goblet of fire?"

"I didn't sneak my name in!" Hunk snapped, raising his hands in a hopeless gesture.

"Of course, of course," Ezor waved her hand, not looking like she was even listening. "Wrong question. How do you _feel_ about being the fourth Champion, something that has never happened in the history of the wizarding world."

Hunk was blunt, "Honestly not good at all? I have to be a part of a tournament people have died in when I wanted nothing to do with it?"

The journalist frowned as Lance immediately tried to assure Hunk that he didn't have to worry so much. The professors would be taking extra measures to make sure their students didn't perish in any of the tasks. But it didn't make Hunk feel any better though he smiled at the lanky boy and thanked him for his words anyway. But then Ezor interrupted them by grabbing Lance's hand and turning the four's attention back to herself.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Keith whispered to Allura, eyes on Ezor's hand.

"Now you I _must_ know about," she told the now flustered looking Beauxbaton. "Lance McClain, not only the Beauxbaton seeker but the youngest in the line of the McClain family, who we all know is chock-full of the most talented of witches and wizards. Tell me, Lance, was becoming a Triwizard Champion all part of a plan to keep the McClains a proud and famous wizarding family?"

Lance blinked once, "I-what?"

Ezor simply nodded as she pulled away, looking over her parchment, "We are learning many important things today."

"No, we are not," Keith snapped, his near non-existent patience wearing thin.

Ezor glanced at him, face unreadable but definitely not friendly, "You're not a journalist, my dearest. Do not expect to know what is and isn't a good interview. So-" she clapped her hands together, startling the four. "Have you four figured out what the first task is? How will you win?"

Now it was Allura's turn to scowl, "You don't think we'd actually tell you if we knew did you?"

The journalist leaned forward, eyes flashing, "There's nothing the Daily Prophet can't figure out, darling." She looked to Lance, "Mr. McClain would tell me wouldn't he? I mean, if any of you have figured it out?"

"Uh..." Lance scooted his chair closer to Hunk. "That information is classified sorry."

The door of the classroom opened to reveal Alfor walking in, "Ezor, are you almost done? It's time for the Weighing of the Wands."

"I am Alfor, thank you." Ezor gracefully slid to her feet and placed her quill and three pages worth of parchment into her shoulder bag. "They were very sweet and answered all my questions. I'll see you all at the first task." She waved cheekily at the students, "I wish you all the best of luck."

She left the four in a deep fog of dread, none looking forward to what next week's newspaper would tell.

.

Pidge remembered, back in her first year, how she had nearly had a heart attack when Hunk showed her he had an invisiblilty cloak. She had also nearly torn her hair out when he explained how his mother had found it on their first trip to Diagon Alley and she insisted on looking through every nook and cranny in every store, Hunk hadn't even known what it could do until he got to the school. But he was generous on letting Pidge use it for things like sneaking into the restricted section of the library, or going down to the kitchens for a midnight snack.

And now she needed to ask for it for his sake.

Hunk, being himself, didn't ask questions. Just please asked her to be careful as he handed it to her outside the Hufflepuff common room, the cloth folded and fabric soft. "I'm always careful," she promised him, "I'll bring it back tonight." She moved to leave but then halted, "How is your house-mates reacting to you being a Champion?"

He shrugged, "They're happy for me. Hufflepuff doesn't get a lot of attention. I just wish the attention didn't require...all of this. I still haven't figured out the First Task-" He paused then, wide eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Katie..."

Pidge flinched, it was never good when he used her real name. "Hunk."

"Why exactly do you need my cloak tonight?"

She ran her fingers over the cloak, "I might have misheard Professor Lotor talking about the first task, and I might believe he knows what it is, and I might be planning to follow him around to see if I can find out what it is."

Hunk's sigh was exhausted, "I'll come with you."

She blinked, "You will?"

"Of course I will, this isn't you sneaking down into the kitchens at midnight. You're risking your neck for _me_ , I'm going to help you."

A twinge of guilt twisted her insides but Pidge just nodded and led him toward the dinning hall where some students and teachers were still eating dinner. She figured that was a good place to start looking for Lotor-but instead they turned a corner only halfway there and nearly collided into the professor.

"Watch yourself," he warned, taking a few steps back, silver brows knitting together.

"S-sorry, Professor," Hunk pulled Pidge closer to him, trying for a friendly smile that was painfully forced."

It made Lotor suspicious, "Garrett, Gunderson. What are you two doing?"

Pidge answered, "Just for an evening stroll among friends." She was glad she had stuffed the cloak into her robes earlier, Lotor was alarmingly smart and would probably recognize the cloak immediately. And she and Hunk had never checked to see if such a rare magical object was allowed on school grounds. "Hunk's nerves are in great shape with the first task just around the corner."

"Naturally," Lotor replied, sounding uninterested but his eyes were sharp. "Then have fun, but do stay close to the school. Away from the Whomping Willow, and definitely away from the Forbidden Forest."

"Of course, Professor," Hunk answered, leading Pidge around him. "Good night!" The two made it to a column which they quickly hid behind when Lotor's attention turned away from them. Peeking out they watched him glancing around suspiciously before heading outside...toward the Forbidden Forest. Pidge threw the invisibility cloak over them just before Hunk sighed, "Ah, man, we're gonna end up dying tonight."

"Don't be so dramatic," Pidge said as they carefully made they're way after the Potions professor. "That McClain guy is rubbing off on you."

They stayed silent after that, mindful of how loud they're steps were as they walked after Lotor who walked into the foreboding forestry as if he lived there. Hunk gulped as they passed the tree line and was surrounded by the forest's gloomy atmosphere. But Lotor had only walked for a short while when strange sounds reached Pidge's ears-it sounded like angry animals. And then another figure appeared out of the trees, startling the two students: it was Headmaster Alfor.

"Thanks for coming," he greeted Lotor before leaning him deeper into the forest.

"It's my job to do as you say," was Lotor's reply. "What's wrong?"

"One of them has been acting sickly. I knew you took extra studies and hoped you could have a look before the first task?"

"I'll see what I can do."

And then they broke through the trees into a clearing-and there were dragons.

Pidge slammed her hand over Hunk's mouth before he could let out a frightened gasp. The four beasts were in large cages, three breathing fire and slamming against the bars as several wizards, obviously dragon tamers ran around trying to appease them and to make sure the cages wouldn't give. The fourth dragon, green in color like the ones from the cliché fairy tales, was curled into a ball and looked sickly. That was the one Alfor and Lotor walked to, being mindful of the bouts of flame that lit up the night sky.

" _Dragons_!?" Hunk squawked when Pidge removed her hand. "The first task is _dragons_ , Pidge!"

"I can see that, Hunk," she replied, her voice cracking slightly and she felt her body shaking. How were the seventh-years suppose to defeat these things? How could she protect Hunk? These monsters were _huge_ , it didn't look like they would be affected by any of the spells they knew. She grabbed her friend's hand and hoped he couldn't feel her trembling, "Let's go back."

.

They made it back to the castle without anyone noticing them, the two walking into the hallway and Hunk tearing the cloak off him, whirling around to Pidge, no doubt to tell her he _couldn't_ do the first task-when there was a yell and a thud. They turned to see Lance had turned the corner just in time to see Hunk "appear out of thin air" and the surprise had sent him falling to the floor.

"What-how-where-" he spluttered, looking between him and Pidge who was folding up the cloak. "How did you-IS THAT AN INVISIBLITY CLOAK!?"

"Sh, sh, shhh," Hunk hurried to the Beauxbaton and helped him to his feet, "That's a secret, okay?"

Lance had his hand over his heart and was busy taking in deep breaths, "You gave me a _heart attack_ , seriously you two. What were you even doing?"

Hunk looked from Lance, to Pidge, then back to Lance, his expression thoughtful for a few moments, then: "Dragons."

Pidge's eyes widened while Lance's eyes narrowed. "Dragons what?" Lance asked.

"That's the first task," Hunk explained. "Dragons."

"Oh..." Lance replied. "Oh...." He was quiet for a few minutes, then: " _WHAT_!?!"

.

The next day was the last day before the first task. Blaytz had practically pushed Lance out of the carriage ("You already studied all night without a wink of sleep. Got to Hogsmeade and relax.") and the boy stumbled his way to Hogsmeade, he got a traveling companion in Nyma when she saw him walking unknowingly toward the Whomping Willow. She decided to stay with him because she didn't want to hear Blaytz cry when Lance fell off a bridge and drowned.

Snow had started to fall several days ago and Lance was sure he'd appreciate much more if he had packed for such weather, his thin cloak did very little in keeping the cold out and made him stand shoulder to shoulder to Nyma who wasn't faring much better. And it also didn't help that Lance had to rely on her to keep him from falling out, at least the cold air was helping to keep him awake.

Hogsmeade was full of several students, window shopping and chatting and having a much better time than Lance. His head rolled, eyes falling to the ground and his vision was starting to get blurry, he shook his head, trying to keep his head from getting all fuzzy. He was vaguely aware of Nyma suddenly talking, his ears felt like they were full of cotton as he tried to focus and hear what she was saying:

"Hold him for me and I will buy you a butter beer at the Three Broomsticks. I'll buy you two, he is heavy and I already can't feel my feet thanks to this snow I don't need to lose feeling in my shoulder as well."

Lance tried to lift his head but the world started to turn and he leaned back against Nyma so suddenly she nearly lost her balance, "I'm not heavy."

He vaguely heard her talking to whoever for a few more minutes before he was suddenly pushed off, and while he showed no reaction inside his head was screaming at his body to catch himself. But instead he was caught but a pair of arms that were definitely not Nyma's. "Oh, no," he yawned. "Nyma, I'm being kidnapped."

"He'll return you soon enough, sweet pea," Nyma replied.

Lance was led further into Hogsmeade, his eyes closed as he was practically dragged out from the cold and into the warmth of the Three Broomsticks. He lifted his heavy head to look around and then then he heard Hunk's shout: "Lance! Keith! Over here!"

Lance blinked and then slowly looked to his right, the arms that kept him on his feet was the arms of the Durmstrang Champion. "No," Lance moaned, trying to push Keith away but couldn't put any strength in his heavy arms. "Don't touch me. Gross."

Keith huffed, "I can drop you, you know."

"Do it," Lance dared, but Keith's grip didn't even loosen.

"What's wrong with him?" he heard Pidge's voice, he forced his vision to focus to see that Hunk was with Pidge and Allura.

"He didn't sleep last night," came Nyma's voice from Lance's left and the boy yelped, jumping into Keith and nearly sending the other boy to the floor.

"You're still here?" he stared at the blonde in terror.

Nyma just looked incredibly amused, "I owe Keith two butterbeers for babysitting you."

"And anything I want at the candy shop," Keith added and Nyma rolled her eyes.

"Just go sit him down before he passes out," Nyma said before following Hunk and the others to get the beverages.

Lance reached his hand out to Hunk, "Don't leave me alone with him!"

"Shut up," Keith groaned, leading Lance to a vacant nearby table. "Are you sure you don't just want me to take you back so you can sleep?"

"Nooo!" Lance laid his head on the table as soon as he was securely in a chair, "If I go back I'll end up studying again and then my eyes will bleed and it'll be super gross."

Keith sat down next to him, "Studying for what?'

"The first task. Duh."

Keith was silent and Lance forced his eyes open to see the boy was looking at him with confusion and concern, "You...you know what the first task is?"

Lance knit his brow, "You don't?"

"I...I couldn't figure it out. And the teachers didn't tell Shiro cause they knew he would tell me..."

It took Lance several seconds and then he jolted up and grabbed Keith's shoulders, nearly making the Durmstrang jump out of his skin. "Dragons."

" _What_?"

"Dragons, Keith. First task is _dragons_ -like, the fire breathing kind!"

Keith was in utter shock, "Who told you that?"

"Hunk found out and he told me and I think he told Allura."

"Why would you tell me?"

"Cause you're the only one who didn't know which means you were unprepared and I'm not gonna let you use that as an excuse to-oh and there goes my depth perception." His head fell against Keith's chest, "I'm so _tired_!"

Keith was stiff as Lance started to drift off, barely aware that the noise in his ear was Keith's heart beat. And then his ears filled with the sound of Nyma's voice:

"Aww." She, along with the other three had arrived at the table with their butter beers. "See, Princess? It's the beginning of the classic star-crossed lovers story."

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind the key to reading my fanfictions is to have patience.


End file.
